


The B word.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, The Queen and The Guardian, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gives Dan the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B word.

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon who asked for 50 (writers preference): 27. “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> So I’m not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I gave it my best and can only hope you’ll like it. So I know this was sent in months ago (along with most of the other prompts), but I’m slowly working my way through them (thank you to all who send them in).
> 
> Very dialogue heavy and in a different style than I usually write with, because I wasn’t sure how else to do it (plus I need to improve my dialogue skills. Damned dialogue).
> 
> [Send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

“I’m pregnant.”

Choking, Dan dropped the chip that she had been about to eat as she turned to stare at Allison, eyes bulging out of her skull. The person in question was far too nonchalant (she was probably smirking so hard her lips get stuck on the inside), focus entirely upon the movie blaring on the television until Dan managed to get her thoughts coherent enough to blurt:

“Did Renee suddenly grow a dick when I wasn’t looking?”

Allison snorted, not bothering to hide the amusement from her voice.

“Yes, naturally. We found a magic bean that let her become a man, wings and all. You should see her arms- if before they were like a god, now they look like something carved them out of steel.”

She was still laughing as she ducked the chip Dan threw at her, delight lighting up her face in a way Dan hadn’t seen for a while (not since all the trouble with her parents had started and the press forgot how to mind their own business). The warm feeling in her stomach overrode any annoyance she felt as she asked:

“Seriously, how did this happen?”

Despite all the odds Allison’s smile somehow grew even wider (Dan was vaguely worried her face might crack) as she slapped Dan on the shoulder a little harder than necessary, replying:

“IVF. We decided we wanted a child of our own, so we went to the doctor and got a donor.”

“Well how long then?”

“Three months.”

Dan’s offended gasp was likely much more dramatic than necessary (read: without a doubt), but hell if she wasn’t going to make this a big thing. Plus, it meant she was able to return that slap with a punch of her own as she cried.

“You bitch! You’re only telling me this _now_?”

Allison burst with laughter (probably exaggerated, but Dan was grinning too hard to care), only calming down enough to tell her:

“Well I wanted to keep it a secret and see who figured it out first but Nee said that would be mean.”

“Thank god for Renee. She’s the only one who can reign in your evil ways.” They both snickered at that, before Dan continued with, “So who else knows?”

“Just you. We’re going to tell everybody at the next meetup.”

Dan hummed at that, a wicked edge to her smile when she demanded, “I get to record it, right?”

“Well _duh,_ ” Allison elbowed her in the stomach, “Who else can I trust to get Nicky’s reaction on camera?”

It was only when the conversation had died down and the two had returned their attentions to the long forgotten movie that Dan pulled Allison into a one-armed hug and murmured:

“I’m happy for you two.”

And Allison simply smiled, because who needs words with a friendship like theirs?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
